All Nightmare Long
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: **Darksper** When all is calm in life, a tragic event can set off a chain reaction. A school dance turns deadly, will Bella and Alice be able to escape a truly twisted Jasper or will there be no escape. AU Rated M for violence and adult content


A/N: This fic is dedicated to my dark hoors... The staff of the Darkest Temptations Blog... Jaspers Izzy, Cullen818, Edwards Chipper and GemmaLisax.

**WARNING:: Do not take this lightly... This Fic is full of Violence, Bloodshed and is not... I REPEAT This fic is NOT appropriate for all audiences. If you are not into dark fics, do not read. This is not a fluffy Kitten story... **

Thank you Lady Tazz for being a pre-reader. I usually don't ask the fluff queen to pre-read my "horror" (as she called it) but I needed an outsider's opinion... I'm happy to say, it scared cupcake so... goal accomplished. *smirks*

**Special thanks goes to my wifey, Shirley007, who as my pre-reader/beta is just kick ass as always.**

**All Nightmare Long**

**Songs:** Enter Sandman -Metallica, Scared - Three Days Grace, All Nightmare Long - Metallica, Devour - Shinedown, Inside the Fire - Disturbed, All Around Me - FlyLeaf, Points of Authority - Linkin Park, I disappear - Metallica, State of Emergency - Papa Roach, Perfect Insanity - Disturbed, Monster - Skillet, Wake up - Three Days Grace, Until it Sleeps - Metallica, Don't fear the Reaper - The Blue Oyster Cult, The Struggle Within - Metallica, Take me Under - Three Days Grace, Fade to Black - Metallica

When your dreams become a reality, is there a way to beat them? Can you survive the unknown masked man? Here in lies the tails of true events that happened in a small wooded town in Washington State. The names have been changed to protect the identities of the individuals involved.

Bella's POV

As I settled in with my sister Alice to watch "_True Crimes or Hollywood Legends_", I had never thought any of these wretched events would come to life here. This was Forks; nothing ever happened here. That was until the Cullen's arrived in town.

I had seen them all around town, but everyone seemed to avoid them. Mrs. Cullen was a very nice and courteous person, as was Dr. Cullen; but those boys had issues. They looked like they belonged in the big city; they looked like gangstas as Ali called them.

As the show started I watched with intrigue. _"The Zodiac killer: Lake Herman Road attack," the announcer's voice said in an ominous tone, which set the mood for the rest of the show. _

"_The first murders - widely attributed to the Zodiac Killer - were the shootings of high school students, Betty Lou Jensen and David Faraday on December 20, 1968 on Lake Herman Road, just inside Benicia city limits._

_The couple were on their first date and planned to attend a Christmas concert at Hogan High, about three blocks from Jensen's home. The couple instead, visited a friend, before stopping at a local restaurant, where after they drove out on Lake Herman Road. _

_At about 10:15 p.m., Faraday parked his mother's Rambler in a gravel turnout, which was a well-known lover's lane._

_Shortly after 11:00 p.m., their bodies were found by Stella Borges, who lived nearby. The Solano County Sheriff's Department investigated the crime, but no leads developed._

_Utilizing available forensic data, Robert Graysmith postulated that another car had pulled into the turnout, just prior to 11:00 p.m., and parked beside the couple. The killer apparently exited his vehicle and walked toward the Rambler, possibly ordering the couple out of the Rambler. _

_Jensen appeared to have exited the car first, however when Faraday was halfway out, the killer allegedly shot Faraday in the head. Fleeing from the killer, Jensen was shot in the back fives time, at twenty-eight feet from the car. Then the killer drove off. _

As the show played on, I let my mind wonder. _Could this shit actually happen here? Does it actually happen anywhere? _The things these poor people went through, were mind boggling. It was truly disturbing and only someone mental would ever think of acting these acts out.

The program ended and Ali and I called Charlie, our father, to tell him good night, like we always did. We got ready for bed, talked a little and were both afraid to admit it, but that damn show freaked us the fuck out. Once the lights were off and everything was quiet, my mind started playing tricks on me. I felt as if someone was watching me. That night started a chain reaction of events that would make anyone happy to escape life.

The dream started off like all of mine did... I was in the woods walking the trails. I strolled along humming to myself until I heard a twig snap. I took in a deep breath and turned in circles and saw nothing. I turned back around to keep walking and the figure was there. He grabbed me and I screamed as I struggled to get away. That had never happened before.

_Why all of a sudden was there a figure, a man in my dream? What did it mean? _ He just stood there, gripping me as my fear grew. _What did he want? Who was he? _

I fought but never got away. I woke up screaming from that dream. The amount of fear I was in, had me shaking. Alice jumped up and held me as I cried. I was lost for words and refused to tell her what had happened. The only part of the dream I could repeat, was the stupid nursery rhyme I kept hearing.

_1... 2... Deaths coming for you... _

_3... 4... Better lock your door..._

_5... 6... Grab your crucifix... _

_7... 8... Gonna stay up late... _

_9...10... Never sleep again..._

The whole day at school, that figure, that man, that dream... it consumed me._ What's with that stupid song? _I was in English class and closing my eyes briefly, I was back in the woods. The trees rustling, the damp breeze making me shiver. I knew the legends of what lived in these woods, but no one believed them. The sound of the school bell ringing drew me from my dream and I headed out to the library. I needed to understand this dream.

As I pulled books from the shelves, I let my mind wonder again. The fear, the helplessness consumed me. I made it through the day and when we got home, Ali tried talking to me, but I couldn't talk about it. She would've thought I was nuts. After Charlie left for work, I spread out across the living room floor and started reading through the books I had gotten from the library. Then as I read, I got lost. My eyes opened and I was in the arms of the stranger. He held me tight against his chest. I could feel his cool breath against my skin as he whispered into my ear.

"I can feel your fear. And you should be afraid, very afraid."

I fought to get free and then... When my eyes opened, it was Ali holding me, and screaming at me to wake up. I cried, as I slumped over into her arms. My body was tired and I felt defeated. I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I was too afraid. _What if he came back again? _The rest of the week went by in a foggy blur. I was taking 'no dose' like they were candy and drank sodas like I was crazed. Ali and Charlie already thought I had lost my mind, but I couldn't fall asleep.. I had to stay awake... I had to stay away from him.

It was Friday night and it was time for our second weekly installment of "_True Crimes or Hollywood Legends_". Ali and I had our popcorn and drinks as we watched the episode. My head nodded. I fought it as long as I could, but my eyes just shut. The forest looked different this time. As I walked it got darker, spookier and then he was there, standing off in the distance. I turned to run, but he appeared in front of me. I could see his face; his red eyes, his teeth and that wicked smile.

The fear that consumed my body had me unable to move away from him. I was unable to breath, it hurt too bad as my body shook. He leaned in and ran his nose over my throat, sniffing me. A shiver ran down my spine as he kissed my neck.

"Such a sweet nectar, and it will be all mine, Darlin'. You belong to me and it will be mine," he said as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. He took a step back and looked at me before he disappeared. I was shaking harder, when I heard Ali calling my name.

"Dammit Bells! Wake the fuck up. Now! What in the hell did you take?" I could hear her rummaging around and mumbling into the phone, but I was frozen. My fear of the sandman was too great.

It had been months since the events of that night had resurfaced. Between the sleeping medications and the doctors visits, I had become me again. I felt more alive and more in control of my life. The whole town seemed to be more relaxed, as we readied ourselves for the Halloween festival at the high school. I was going with Mike and Ali was going with Tyler. We were all going to have a great time, or so we thought. That night changed us all.

"Bells, hurry up, would you, jeez."

"Alice, bite me. This thing is a bitch to get on and you know I had to wait for Charlie to leave to put it on," I huffed.

"Yeah, but you are one hot cookie."

I giggled, as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Ali, I'm gonna fall on my face in these god forsaken shoes."

"No you won't just hang onto Mike and you'll be fine. Now, lets go," she said, ushering me to the door.

The sky was clear for once, as Ali drove to the school. Mike and Tyler met us at the gym door and the night started off great... dancing, games and enjoying ourselves. But my fucking feet were killing me. I left Mike and the others, and sat on the open bleachers in the back of the gym. I slid my shoes off and sat back to relax. I laid my head back and drifted off. When I woke up, I didn't see Mike or Ali. I walked around the crowded gym and searched for them with no luck.

I made my way to down the hall to the bathroom and wiped my face off. As I stared in the mirror at myself I heard a soft noise. I couldn't tell what it was, but I moved to the stalls and quietly opened each one and nothing. I moved to the last stall and when I opened it, the sight before me was one you only see in horror movies. There hanging from the ceiling above the toilet was a girl with her throat slit. The sound I heard, was her gurgling, as the life bled out of her.

I turned and threw up at the sight of her blood pouring. I stood up slowly and ran from the bathroom, my face covered in tears. I ran, screaming, trying to get attention. That's when I saw him at the end of the corridor, by the gym entrance with what looked to be a knife in hand. My heart dropped as I skid to a stop and turned to run. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I turned to look back and he was gone. When I turned to see where I was going, I ran into him.

It felt like running into a brick wall. My breath escaped me and I fell back. I tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my leg and drug me behind him. I kicked and screamed, but my voice fell on deaf ears. It was the one from my dreams but how did he become real. I kept trying to wake up. This had to be a dream. I screamed and I started to shake. My eyes flew open and without a word, I ran to the bathroom, slinging the door open. There was nothing, no one there.

"Bells, what in the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost it completely?" Ali said, he voice very shaky.

"Ali.. I.. I don't know," I cried out, as I hit my knees. As Ali's arms went around me, I felt my fear rise. My heart was pounding and I started to shake.

"Ali we... we have to go.. now!" I yelled, as I jumped up. I opened the door and pulled Ali behind me. I got to the end of the hallway and saw him. I ran hand in hand with Ali, as we searched for an escape. Every corridor I'd turn down, there he was. It was like death was following me. We turned and ran for the gym, sliding and falling to the floor, as we ran in the doors.

"What the fuck?" Ali yelled, as I jumped up to find the light switch. I looked out at the gym floor and the sight before us was gut wrenching. Bodies were scattered across the gym, blood was right in front the door. Looking up, I saw two bodies hanging with their throats sliced. Our screams were a mixture of terror and disgust.

_How could someone do that?_

As I heard the doors to the gym creak open, my heart dropped again. Ali and I were trapped with a psychopath, and there was no escape. Ali grabbed my hand and we ran for the back door. As we reached it, he was there. We were being stalked, but had no clue by whom. It was too fast to be a human.

Those damn dreams were trying to tell me something, but what? Could it really have been one of the legends that they spoke of on the reservation? Those fables were only that, fiction, just stories passed down... or so we thought.

"Isabella,... Mary Alice,... you two are even prettier when you're awake. This may be more pleasurable than I thought," he said, smirking. That deep accent masked his true identity still. He had us backed into a corner. There was no way to escape him. His eyes traveled over our bodies, as his posture grew. He snatched Ali over to his side and he sniffed her neck, before licking it.

"My little lambs. So sweet... and innocent, yet so delectable," he said, looking at me while he held Ali. I watched as he ran his knife up her leg. My fear was taking me over. It was like I had no control. I was going to stand here and watch him hurt her. I couldn't comprehend anything, it was as if I were lost.

"Isabella, Darlin' look at me. I will not hurt you or Mary Alice. You are both too precious to me. But I will make you both mine," he said as Ali relaxed in his arms.

I felt calmer at the moment. I watched as his hand ghosted over her body. The movements of his touch almost loving. He took a hold of her outfit and in one flip of his wrist, she was in nothing but her thong. I didn't try to stop him, neither did she. It was, like I was under a spell. He stood there, with her laying across his chest. His hands working over her breasts. Even her whimpers sounded delightful to me. It was like I was lost in a sea of bliss that I didn't want to leave.

His eyes met mine and I couldn't look away. I watched, as he lifted Ali up onto the table, still gripping her from behind. Her moans turned into screams of pain. I closed my eyes to focus and screamed in horror when I saw him pounding into her while biting her. The blood poured from his mouth, as he raised his head, his pace inside her never slowing. He grunted, as he drank from her. My body shook in agony, but I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. She whimpered in pain, as he finished and took a step back from her, before zipping his pants up.

"Sweet little lambs..." he trailed off, as a wicked smile lit up his face. "Isabella, come here."

"N..no," I said, shaking.

He turned and glared at me. I was frozen in fear and I was fighting to stand at all. I didn't want to leave Ali, but I wanted to run. If I ran, she might have been able to get away. I was pulled from my thoughts of escape, when I heard Ali scream. He ran the knife across her stomach and I watched in horror. Leaning over, he licked the blood from her skin.

"I said come here, Isabella. I will not say it again," he growled, glaring as he watched me.

I swallowed hard, as the tears streamed down my face. I slowly made my way to stand in front of him and took Ali's hand. I squeezed it tight to try and assure her that we would make it out of here... alive. But I knew there was no way in hell that was going to happen. The look in his eyes alone, made my insides shake in fear. Ali sat up and grabbed me. I held her tight to me, as the man took a step closer to me. That was when I actually saw his face... my fear doubled as I noticed the full glint of craziness in his eyes.

"Ja..jasppperrr?" I stuttered.

"So you do remember me.. they said you wouldn't. They made me leave you, love. I didn't want to, but they said that I would hurt you. I told them that I would never hurt you. You are mine and Alice here. I want her too. But she is expendable."

The way he said 'expendable', made my heart skip a beat. He really was going to kill us both and I didn't see a way out of it. I had to think of something. We needed an escape. I felt an uneasy feeling creep over me, as his eyes bore into me. I had chills running up and down my spine. I pulled Ali from the table and took a step back from him.

"Isabella... there is no way you can deny me. I will have you. I always get what I want," he said through gritted teeth.

The sound of his voice inflicted a fear in me that made my insides shake. His eyes snapped to Ali. She whimpered, as her grip on me tightened.

I felt my heart start to race. The look in his eyes, and the feeling I was getting, as Ali crumpled in front of me, made my skin crawl. The mixture of lust, anger and fear was like there was a mask in front of me and I couldn't see. I could tell she was in pain, but it wasn't effecting me. I wasn't trying to stop it or help her. I was screaming inside my head, but my mouth, nor my body worked. As Jasper walked over to me, my instincts told me to run and I wanted to run, but I was frozen in fear. The sound of my heart racing, was all I could comprehend.

I saw him, pulling Ali from my hands and throwing her across the table. Her screams pulled me from my trance and I ran to her. I tried to push him away from her, but with one swipe of his arm, I was slung against the wall. The pain that shot through my body, was nothing compared to what Ali was going through. He was holding her down and running the sharp point of the knife across her body.

"P...lease.. st...stop..." Ali trailed off, as he slapped her across the face.

"SILENCE!"

My heart dropped, as I watched him. I made it to my feet and took a step forward. Jasper turned to me and with a look of pure evil, he held out the knife towards me. My breath hitched at his words.

"One more step and she dies.. now!"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Please Jasper... she's my sister. Do- don't take her from me. Please," I begged, as I started to shake. Her cries of pain, were breaking me down. The blood running down her thighs, was making me dizzy. I watched him move the knife up to her inner thigh, and when he stopped to look at me, my heart stopped.

"Mary Alice will die tonight, Isabella. The way she dies, is up to you. Now come here, and say goodbye."

I didn't move. My body felt like a ton of bricks wore it down, while tears streamed down my face. Jasper's hand moved towards me, before his words demanded my attention, and I felt my breath hitch.

"Here," he said, pointing to the floor in front of him. "Now, Isabella. I want you to see this."

I didn't move. I was frozen in a mixture of shock, fear and horror. Can this shit actually be happening? Was he really going to kill my sister in front of me? My mind was racing, contemplating an escape. The music in the gym caught my attention again, as I watched Jasper in disbelief.

_This is a state of emergency_

_I've been running from a tragedy_

_There's a battle raging in my head_

_I don't wanna be left for dead_

_This is a state of emergency_

_Don't wanna be another casualty_

_There's a cemetery in my head_

_I don't wanna be left for dead_

_Left for dead_

Jasper slid the knife roughly across Ali's thighs, causing her to bleed. He lowered his head and lick the wounds, before making another series of cuts. With every cut across Ali's skin, my insides were ripped apart. I wanted to help her, but there wasn't anything I could do.

"Please! STOP this shit, you asshole!" I yelled.

Jasper turned to me, his eyes full of rage. "Shut up! You, little girl, DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO," he growled. He raised his hand and plunged the knife into Ali's thigh. Her scream filled my ears and I crumpled to the floor. The image of her flat body jerking up, as the knife entered her, terrorized my mind.

"Ju-just...s-s-to-p...P-Plea-se."

"Why should I? Will you do as I say, if I do?" he spat.

"Jasper I...I will do..anything..." I trailed off. He lifted me off the floor and slammed me into the wall. My back arched and pain shot down my spine. His lips attacked my neck and I felt a shiver run through me. He ripped my dress off and with one hand, he held me to the wall. His hips bucked against my core and I whimpered in pain. I closed my eyes and felt his hands roam my body. I didn't want this, but I hoped that by distracting Jasper, Ali would be able to escape.

Ali sat up and our eyes met. I felt a piece of me die, when I looked at her. Her body was cut, bruised and the knife was still in her thigh. Gripping it, she pulled it out and cried out in pain. Jasper moved his hand to my center and I felt myself buck against his hands, as a desirable tingle ran though my body. My head was yelling and screaming 'no', but my body was saying 'yes'. I felt him slide his fingers inside me and I threw my head back. His lips were still on my neck and I felt his teeth graze across my skin, while I tried to fight against the feelings he stirred within.

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't..." I trailed off, as my need for him grew. My mind and body were fighting each other and I was stuck in the middle. Jasper's grip on me faltered and I felt my fear take over again. Ali was off the table and slowly moving to the gym doors. Her leg was bleeding heavily. I felt my body buck against Jasper. And then I hit the floor. I looked up to see him in front of Ali with a smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere, Mary Alice?"

I stood up and moved closer to Ali. As I reached for her, she disappeared. I spun in circles and heard a loud crash. Turning, I saw that Jasper had her pinned down to the table. His hand was around her throat, and he growled viciously. Her body shook, while she fought against his grip.

"STOP!" I yelled, as I ran over to him. Grabbing the knife and stabbing at him, he took ahold of me and spun me around. The knife slipped from my hands and I felt pain shoot through my body. I heard a cracking noise, as I gasped for air. Jasper's lips moved to my ear.

"Say goodbye," he whispered and turned me to face Ali.

"Ali... I...love...you," I said in between gasps. My eyes closed, as my body shook in agony. Jasper dropped me to the floor and as I looked up, he plunged the knife into Ali. I screamed out in pain feeling it as my own, while Ali's body shook. The color drained from her, as she bled out on the table. Jasper gripped the knife and drug it across her stomach. The tearing sound of her flesh, made my stomach turn. Screaming, I got up and ran for the door.

I felt him grab me and I was flung across the gym floor. My body caved from the pain. I looked up and he towered over me. I swallowed hard, my eyes never leaving his. The dread and fear I felt, made my heart race. I knew this was the end of me. My body shook and I felt blood running down my face, as he pulled me up against his chest. I shrieked in fear and pain.

"No need to fear me now, Darlin'," he said, sniffing my neck.

"Jasper, please...stop," I gasped, as he squeezed me tighter. I could feel the muscles in my body stiffen, as he held me.

"You are mine. I've told you this. And now, you will be mine forever," he whispered in my ear. I moved my head back and saw his face. His mouth opened and I felt the pain, as his teeth sank into my skin and my world went black.

I could feel my body shaking. There was, faint sound of voices around me, but my eyes didn't want to open. I felt a small pinch. The shaking returned and my eyes flew open.

"Bella... Bella wake up dammit. Dad, can I slap her?" I looked up to see Ali standing beside me and the tears started to fall, as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" I turned to see my dad and I sighed, sitting up slowly.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, in shock.

"You passed the fuck out, started screaming like a damn crazy person and you are now in the hospital," Ali said, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at me.

"Bells..Why haven't you been eating or sleeping? And don't give me any shit. I want the truth. I found all the bottles of caffeine pills," Charlie said with a glare.

"I..can't sleep...I...I keep dreaming and I..." I trailed off as the door opened and I saw him. "Jasper?" I said in a shriek and with the flutter of my eyes, my world was black again.

_**Chapter End Notes: O.o Mwahahaha! Kitten is truly on the dark-side now! BOOYA! I think Jasper felt left out since Emmett, Eddie and Bells out did his ass... He has been rectified. **_

_**Again, I WARNED you this was dark and a tad bit on the disturbed side... *snickers* But Jasper was not to be outdone by Bella... or Edweirdo. Emmett he doesn't stand a chance at beating, but he's okay with that. **_

_**Bella and Ali's costumes:: .**_


End file.
